How Ali Almost Drowned
by QisaQ
Summary: One day Courtney almost drowned Alison. You all know that much but how did it really happen?


**A/N Hey! This is my first Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction! In this oneshot Alison will show us how exactly Courtney tried to drown her back when they were kids. It's from her POV. Enjoy the story!**

**Alison's POV**

"Ali! We're going!" yells Jason from the kitchen. From that message I slam on the bathroom door. My twin sister Courtney is in there and is taking WAY to long.

"Hurry up Court! Jason was calling for us!" I say while knocking on the door. I only get a noise that sounds like the door unlocking in response.

"Come in." I quietly hear Courtney say. I walk into Courtney wearing my new bathing suit.

"What's going on.." I ask.

"Wanna switch places today? It's fun and we haven't since the end of the school year." she says creepily.

"Umm not today Courtney. Alright? Maybe at Valerie's birthday party next week. I can deal with her for you, but just then." I settle with her. Valerie is this annoying girl who is always bothering Courtney but she's not tough enough to stand up to her.

"But Ali I wa-" Court tries to say but I interrupt her.

"Not today." I reply. I look down at my hand and HEY! She took my 'A is for Alison' ring. "And give up the ring, C." She sighs and gives it up.

"Fine, Ali. I'll change and give back the ring." my twin responds going to the laundry room. She comes back about 30 seconds later in a new bathing suit. It has blue and orange stripes and swim shorts on also. Courtney hands me back my bathing suit and ring finally and leaves the bathroom. Quickly I change and run downstairs.

"Took you long enough Alice!" Jason says annoyed. I death glare at him, I hate when he calls me that. Oh and yes, an eight year old knows what a death glare is. Jason and his friend Drew run outside. Courtney and I follow. ** (A/N I just put my IPad on shuffle and the PLL theme song just came on!) **

"Watch this!" says Drew. We all watch as he flips into the pool. Jason claps and they continue jumping in.

"Hey Ali! You should jump in!" exclaims Courtney.

"Sure!" I say. I swim to the edge of the pool and then walk up the stairs. I feel the warm Connecticut sun hit my wet skin as I skip the the deep end of my pool. Courtney comes also.

"Okay, I'm about to jump in!" I announce. Everyone stares at me to see my obviously amazing jump into the pool. I get prepped to go in but suddenly I feel cold hands touch my back. I scream as I fall into the pool. As I go underwater I hear muffled screams such as "Is Ali okay?", "How dare you Courtney!", "She pushed her!", and many others.

I swim to the top of the water and swim to the steps to sit down. As I sit my mom runs toward me and asks if i'm alright.

"I'm fine, mom. All Courtney did was push me. It's just kid stuff." I explain calmly. My mom sighs.

"I'm glad but Courtney is getting thrown in timeout for 5 minutes." I can tell she's worried about me but I'm really fine. Not as bad as that time Courtney almost set the house on fire. Or the time she took all my clothes out of my closet and put them in her closet and put her clothes in mine so for the next week she pretended to be me during that time. Oh well, I'm gonna jump in again!

"Catch Jason!" I scream. I pass him a water balloon to throw at Drew. He catches it but misses Drew.

"Haha!" says Drew swimming as far away as Jason he can get. For a second I hear quiet whispers in the background and realize Courtney is coming back from time out.

"Fine." I hear Courtney say to our mom in the distance. Hurrily runs to the pool and jumps in and swims over to me.

"I'm sorry." she says almost audible.

"Courtney, say it so we all can hear." our dad says loudly from the porch.

"I'M SORRY!" she screams and then swims away from me. I just shrug and continue playing with Jason and Drew.

"15 minutes until dinner!" announces my dad from the grill. For dinner we're having hotdogs. Yummy! I look over at Courtney to see how she reacts. That's strange, usually she would jump up and down or scream but she just gets a nervous look in her eyes and glances at me. She seems to mouth "You don't deserve to be Alison". That's funny, she always does that. But why does she look nervous? Whatever.

"A-Ali. Let's play with the noodles." Courtney stutters.

"yeah, sure." I answer clueless to what's gonna happen. Court passes me the pink noodle with the heart design at the end. She chooses the green with the circle on the end. Courtney walks down the steps to the pool and I doggie paddle towards her.

"We can start...NOW!" she screams. We start trying to hit each other for the next 5 minutes. After that I think of a plan. I start hitting her noodle more hard then before and it gets out of her grasp. Yes! I'm winning! Courtney suddenly gets a crazy look in her eyes.

"You don't deserve to be Alison Dilaurentis." she whispers. Suddenly I'm underwater and I realize what shes doing. She's drowning me! Courtney Vivian Dilaurentis is crazy! She actually does want to be me! I start to cry and I bob up from below the water.

"Alison! Are you alright!" asks well, everyone except the insane one herself Courtney.

"No!" I cough. How could they assume I was alright? My supposedly nice and kind twin sister Courtney tried to kill me!

"Drew, please go home." my dad says to Drew. He nods and walks home.  
"Courtney, that was the last straw. You are being sent to a hospital full of kids." my mom says sternly, yet calmly.

"Is Ali coming also?" she asks hopefully.

"No. She is going to a new school though. So is Jason." my mom says.

"WHAT! Where? This is bullshit! This is fuc-" Jason starts complaining but then gets interrupted.

"JASON THERE ARE KIDS HERE! But it's in Rosewood, Pennsalvania." screams my mom.

"Mommy, what's it called?" I ask quietly.

"You and Jason are going to Rosewood Day School and Courtney is going to Radley Sanitarium." my dad says. So, I guess I'm moving. I will miss Connecticut but I guess Rosewood will be cool. I hope there are a lot of roses there! Maybe I will become the most popular kid! Just maybe...

**A/N I hope you enjoyed how Courtney almost drowned Ali! Sorry, if I got some facts wrong. I read the series last November through December so im a bit rusty. Also I have read all the new books. QUESTION OF THE DAY: Who is your favorite liar in the books. Thanks! Bye!**


End file.
